


Day Six - New to the Family

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Six, New to the Family: Each member of your OTP meeting the other’s family for the first time. Does each family approve of the one dating the other? What sorts of shenanigans do they get into?





	Day Six - New to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> so today im revisiting an old ship i havent written for in a while, but i just love these two sm that i have to
> 
> zringshipping :)))
> 
> theyre like 16-17 in this lol, like imagine if ash decided to stay in alola and like this was the outcome

Ash had met Kiawe’s parents before, but it had been at least a year since he had last seen them, and since then, he may have started dating their son.

His mother stood beside him, a smile on her face. He was bringing his mom to meet Kiawe’s family, as she was visiting Alola for a little while. They stood outside the farmhouse, waiting for someone to come and answer the door.

“It sure is nice for your friend to invite us over for dinner,” Delia said a smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Ash replied wringing his hands.

The door creaked open, and Kiawe was there, looking a bit nervous until he saw Ash. “You’re here!” He turned to Deila and shook her hand. “You must be Delia, I’m Kiawe.”

“Nice to meet you, Kiawe,” She nodded.

“Come in,” Kiawe smiled, leading them into the kitchen. Mimo, Kiawe’s little sister, gave a small wave from her chair. “Sit down, make yourself at home. Dinner is almost ready.”

Delia smiled as she sat down. She said hello to Mimo, and the little girl started talking animatedly to her.

Kiawe pulled Ash off to the side, once again nervous. “Are you sure about tonight?” He asked, “Like-”

Ash laughed softly. “It’s fine.” He looked up at his boyfriend, who was still had quite a few inches on him, even though he had grown. He stood on his tip-toes, trying to reach in for a kiss. “Please?”

Kiawe rolled his eyes and complied, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Let’s go. My parents should be done with dinner by now. I helped out a bit.”

-

“Thank you for inviting us over for dinner,” Delia said, “It’s nice to meet you two. The food is really good.”

“Thank you for coming,” Sima, Kiawe’s mother replied, “Nice to meet the mother of Kiawe’s friends.”

Mimo looked expectantly at Ash and Kiawe, knowing full well why Kiawe had invited them over for the night. She was the one who had convinced them to come out about it, actually. She had caught them in the middle of a quick kiss and wouldn’t stop bothering them about it.

She was taller and wasn’t as much of a child anymore, but Kiawe was still very overprotective.

Ash looked at Kiawe, looking for an answer. Kiawe, once again looking very nervous, only laced his hand in Ash’s.

Ash hummed, “We have something important to tell you…”

“What is it sweetie?” Delia asked.

Ash pulled up their entwined hands. “Kiawe and I are dating.”

Kiawe’s face went bright red as Mimo started cackling. Sima shot her a look. Delia was beyond excited as she congratulated them along with Rango, who clapped a hand against his son’s back. Sima was smiling brightly.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad.

The main problem was to get Kiawe out of his shell and talking, now.


End file.
